


Thanos' Mightiest Children

by R_squared



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brainwashing, Children of Thanos, Infinity Gauntlet, Kidnapping, Minor Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Outer Space, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), if you want a job done do it yourself
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-22 11:09:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22748701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_squared/pseuds/R_squared
Summary: In the quite after defeating Ultron, the Avengers are settling into team life at the compound.Meanwhile, somewhere across the galaxy, Thanos has decided he needs some new recruits in his mission to collect all 6 Infinity Stones.The team will need to keep their wits about them as they traverse Thanos' evil scheme - from the inside.
Kudos: 1





	1. Diamonds are a Titans best friend

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers!
> 
> We enter this story at the after credits scene of Avengers: Age of Ultron, and the rest is a rewrite of history. :)
> 
> There will be a few short chapters to start, but I'm hoping to make them meatier as we go along.
> 
> Please leave me a comment and let me know what you think!

“ _Fine, I’ll do it myself._ ”

Finally placing the gauntlet on his hand was a tantalizing sensation, it gleamed in the low light of the ship as he walked its corridors.  
The mission was clear in his mind, every civilisation he brought screaming to its knees would rise from the ashes. After the prosperity of their new found liberation began to bloom, the stories of fear and bloodshed would be replaced with those of gratitude for the titan who saved them. 

As his reward, Thanos got to keep the bloodshed, a memory that he truly reveled in. 

“Father.” Nebula greeted, bending the knee to him.

Thanos looked to his favoured daughter, still standing at the base of the stairs to his throne. A true warrior, Gamora had earned the respect that allowed her the privilege of greeting him on her feet. Though it would serve her well to remember her place. “You have set our course, I presume.”

“Yes, Father. The ships coordinates are set for Terra and we continue to track the stone since the surge.” Gamora informed.

Thanos hummed a pleased acknowledgement.

“Father, why concern yourself with such matters? Send me in your sted, I can retrieve the stone for you.” Nebula requested.

Shifting forward Thanos glowered over Nebula who shrunk away in an involuntary act of self preservation. 

“Look at me Nebula.” It was not a request. “This gauntlet was built to wield and chanel six infinity stones,” he mused, twisting his hand as he rose from the throne, “how many stones do you currently see?”

“None.” Her answer was nervous, the urge to step away and create distance clogging her circuits.

“Do you know why that is?”

“I-” Her words were cut off by Thanos’ metal clad fist wrapping around her throat. He lifted her from the ground to his eye level, pleasure filling his expression as she scrambled at her throat beneath his grasp.

“It is because, dear daughter, even the best have failed in aiding me on my mission. I have not asked much from my children and yet, I am no closer to reaching my goal.” There was a sadness to his tone. “So why would I entrust such a vital task to my greatest failure? Do you think of me as a moron?” Nebula shook her head, becoming more frantic to free her throat. “Good, then perhaps you do have some redeeming features.” He tilted her, studying the now bulging panels that ran across her face. “But not enough.” 

With one ungodly crunching sound Thanos twisted Nebula's neck until her circuits disconnected, rendering her nothing more than a lifeless husk. 

The wail that escaped Gamora's lips was filled with enough grief to level the room. She cradled her adopted sister in her arms as Thanos gently rested her body on the ground. “Why?” She demanded.

“She is about to be superseded.” His composure never wavered. No hint of emotion towards his intentions or actions.

“She was my **sister**.” 

“And I will soon gift you with another. Unless you would prefer to join her?” 

Thanos’ glare conveyed the seriousness of his offer and Gamora didn’t doubt for a moment that he would see it through. “No.” She choked out. “Where do you intend to find this new daughter?”

“I have become aware of a group on Terra, that has caused significant.. Delays to my plan.” His fist tightened at the thought. “So I have decided that it is time for these mighty hero's to join our ranks.”

His cynical grin was sickening to behold as he sat back atop his throne to await their arrival. 

In a distant quadrant, Terra continued to turn.


	2. A Compound Complex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers settle down for another night in the compound.

Upstate New York was a long way from home for everyone, but the compound was quiet and peaceful and for the moment they were revelling in it. After the defeat of Ultron, the newest members of the Avengers ranks were settling well into their quarters, and with Steve and Natasha at the helm they were quickly starting to feel like a fully fledged team. 

Training was still a daily occurrence, the brutality of the world never straying far from their minds.  
Evenings however were filled with more jovial activities with board game night becoming a much anticipated tradition that often earned them visitation from both Clint and Tony. Though it was established early on that Monopoly was to be hidden the minute Tony set foot in the door. One more lecture about no one else having enough experience with money to take on the responsibility of being the bank and Rhodey might actually see through his threat of turning Tonys blasters on him.  
No one was sure they would stop him if he did.

Steve found himself wandering the grounds late that afternoon, this was the closest thing to normality he’d had in since coming out of the ice.  
There was a familiar comfort in pulling a misfitted bunch of soldiers into a well oiled machine, one he would have no issue trusting his life to. In the months since the battle in Sokovia the harmonious routine had given everyone a well deserved chance to rest.  
Steve tried to shoulder the responsibility of vigilance where he could, the knowledge that things could change at a moments notice never allowing him to fully relax. For now though he walked the treeline, filling his lungs with the cooling air. He often came out here to draw, his sketchbook and pencil the only objects that reminded him of a life he’d long since lost.

“Perimeter checks don’t count as a break, you know that right?” Steve flinched away from the voice, weight instinctively planting itself over his back foot, ready to launch forward into battle if necessary. “Though it generally helps if you’re actually paying attention during your checks.” 

“Romanoff.” His muscles uncoiled as he spotted her perched atop a large nearby tree stump. “You’re one to talk.” 

“One of my many talents.” She was clearly pleased at the rise she had gotten from him if the smirk toying on her lips was anything to go by.

The huff that Steve let out was full of fondness, Natasha had provided him with a stable support base of late and he was grateful for her friendship. She did her best to keep tabs on the wellbeing of her comrades, it was more than easy for her to slip around, only interfering when the fancy struck her. Spying wasn’t just for enemies after all.

When she finally coaxed Steve back towards the living quarters the sun had made its final descent below the horizon. The team was already gathering in the communal dining area, following the scent of exotic cooking in the air.

“Nowhere in my contract did it say I would have to cook for an army.” Wanda's thick accent gave the joke a stern twist.

“That’s why they don’t give you a contract, right Cap?” Sam threw him under the bus with ease.

“You signed up for this Sam.” He slid into a stool along the breakfast bar, shooting a smile towards Wanda and Vision who were both attending the evening's meal. “They can fend for themselves, I’m sure of it.”

“It’s quite okay Captain. Wanda is giving me the opportunity to learn and if I make a mistake, the quantity allows for easy alteration.”

“Yeah and she’s the only one around here who can cook anything with flavour!” Rhodey added.

“Hey! I made you a mean enchilada the other day.” Sam commented.

“No. It was just mean of you to feed it to me.” Friendly bickering erupted after the comment, those not participating shaking their heads at the childishness. 

They ate like a famished platoon, praises barely intelligible between each shovelled mouthful. Wanda smiled to herself all the same, letting the warmth and welcome of her new found family sink in. She snuck a glance towards Vision who seemed pleased with the response the meal received.

A clinking sound suddenly drew attention back towards the kitchen, but no one addressed the hawk in the room, they were hardly surprised.

“Can I eat this or did Sam make it?” From the couch Sam threw his hands up. When quizzed about where the hell he had come from -- Clint continued helping himself to the food, “bathroom window.” He stated mildly. 

“Why?” He was questioned, earning a disinterested shrug in response.

“He likes to show up Tonys security systems.” Natasha replied, handing her empty dish to Steve who had begun to clear them away. 

“And here I was thinking we were the security system.” Steves comment received a pat on the shoulder from Clint that was somewhere between sympathetic and patronising.

Walking behind the couch, Clint ruffled his hand through Natasha's hair leaving it to lay messily across her face. It only took a quick glance across the room to put her revenge in motion. With a flick of her hand Wanda yanked Clint's plate clean out of his hand, giving Natasha the clearing she needed to reach back, sling an arm around his waist and flip him over and into a headlock.

“No fair!” He protested, tapping out and setting himself up in the seat next to her.

“Spy.” She shrugged.

Later that night, the clock continued to tick, without a single soul wise to what it was counting down to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have them!
> 
> Next up, we will be shooting back down to New York City to meet the one and only, Tony Stark.
> 
> Thanks for reading! :)

**Author's Note:**

> I did NOT mean to start this fic off with that death, but sometimes writing takes you in unexpected directions..
> 
> R.I.P Nebs <3


End file.
